Good Vibes
by interdimensionalmeatpie
Summary: Yang has a new arm. Her new arm has new attachments and widgets. Which Team RWBY will find out about soon enough.


_Great googly moogly... it's all gone to shit._

 _But hey. If you're like me and in the RWBY Death Denial Support Group... this one's for you. I'm gonna be writing a lot of funny stuff that maybe would have happened if life went on like normal after season 3. Penny and Pyrrha live, Renora does Renora things, team RWBY stays together... I can dream, can I?_

 _But hey. It was a great season. Season 4's gonna be amazing. Strap in, kiddies._

 _And as for this? This idea based on a fanart by ask-the-team-rwby on tumblr? Yang would totally do this, would she?_

 _As usual, Thank you, Monty._

* * *

"Ruby, I understand that Yang is coming back with her new arm, but I swear _, if I hear you ask when she's coming one more time, I'm going to make sure_ -"

" _Make sure what, Weissy?"_ With a laugh, Ruby leapt from her perch on the bunk bed, wrapping her arms around her partner with that mischievous grin of hers. "Whatcha gonna do?"

With a sigh, Weiss peeled Ruby off her arm, plopping her gently down onto the bed.

" _No more cookies._ "

Ruby squealed in shock. " _WHAT!?"_

"Even worse," Weiss cackled, a sly grin growing on her face as she raised her arms theatrically. " _There will be nothing but oatmeal cookies from now on!"_

From her perch on her bed, Blake shook her head slowly as Ruby screamed in horror.

"Even for you, Weiss, that's a bit cruel. Oatmeal cookies?"

"Well she is going to rip my arm off if she keeps on leaping on me like that." Weiss leaned over to pat Ruby gently on the head. "You guys know I'm joking, right?"

"You're still mean," Ruby and Blake echoed in unison.

" _Hmph._ "

"That's ok, Weiss." Ruby reached up to pat the heiress on the shoulder. "We still accept you."

"I guess th-"

 ** _Boom._**

The girls jumped in shock as the thunderous report of a shotgun abruptly destroyed any semblance of peace and quiet remaining. Their door exploded off its hinges, hurtling through the room before disappearing through the window with a crash.

"Did someone mention oatmeal cookies?"

Through the cloud of dust strode Yang Xiao Long, fists raised in a playful fighting pose, both gauntlets of Ember Celica extended into fighting mode. But clear as day, her right arm shone brightly through the dust, vibrant and shiny, just like the grin unrolling across her face; a grin that none of them had seen for a long while, a grin that clashed sharply with the surprised expressions of the rest of her team-

"Yang, I know you love the new arm, but honestly, we just had our room repaired. Now the door's gone, the window's broken…" Weiss stepped over to the window, looking out and back with another sigh. "And I'm pretty sure you just crushed Jaune with the door."

"Um…. Remind me to never speak of this with Pyrrha? But hey," Yang chuckled, raising her brand new right arm and leveling a chrome-plated index finger at her team. "I've really got to _hand-"_

 _"_ **NO**."

Unfazed by her team's unified response, Yang continued on with her customary onslaught of puns. "Oh man, you guys are harsh today. How… _disarmi-"_

Alas, Yang found it hard to make puns when dodging copies of _Ninjas of Love_ tossed at her head.

"Yang, I've been worried _sick_ about you, I've been worried about what would happen with the new hand…" Blake rose from her bed, marching straight up to her partner with a scowl plastered on her face. " _We've_ been worried sick about you, and _all you can do is make some jokes?_ "

"Ummmm…. I, uh…" Yang hesitated, the smirk creeping off her face at the sight of Blake's face.

"I guess that means you're all OK now." Blake's expression softened as she stepped forward to throw her arms around her partner, burying her face in her shoulder. "You're back; that's all that matters."

"Well," Yang began, the devilish grin returning to her face. "Most of me, at least."

"Shhh Yang! Don't ruin the moment!" Ruby snickered, pulling her Scroll out from her pocket to take a picture of the happy couple, if one could view the blonde hugging her partner whilst extending her tongue and a certain metallic finger at the photographer as a "happy couple."

"So Yang, besides making rude gestures at your absolutely beloved sister and smashing down doors… How's the hand treating you?" Ruby snickered, snapping off a couple more photos.

"Funny you should ask; wanna know why I was so late?"

" _Two days late_ ," Blake added, letting go and making her way back to her bed with a content smile.

"Well… it was two days well spent in the weapons workshop-"

Ruby's eyes began to widen in excitement.

"-and I had the chance to make a few… um…. _Modifications._ "

Ruby squealed in delight. "Ooh, sis! Whatcha do? Didja do anything cool?"

"Well, for one…" She stepped back to the blasted doorframe and called out across the hallway.

"Yo, Ren! Marshmallow me!"

An affirmative reply floated back across the hallway, and a second later a bag of marshmallows careened into the room, smacking an unsuspecting Weiss in the head.

"Marshmallows? What's the big deal, sis? Besides annoying Weiss…?" Ruby gestured towards a clearly irate Weiss, who proceeded to grab the bag of and toss it angrily across the room.

"Oh, you'll see. Just get one ready for me."

Reaching behind her, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and expanded it out into scythe form, stretching out and tearing open the bag with the tip, spearing a couple of the morsels on the tip for good measure. She then extended them out to her sister as the smile on her face grew more insane with every second.

"Do you mean-"

" _Oh yeah, I mean."_

With that, Yang stepped back, striking an action hero pose and holding out her right hand with fingers extended like a gun. Flames shot from her fingertips, blasting the sweets into oblivion as Ruby screamed with joy. Blake had watched with wonder and awe, and Weiss, completely clueless until the last second, had toppled backwards off her seat in shock.

"Uh, question." Blake had raised an inquisitive finger, head cocked with confusion. "How are you supposed to eat those?"

Indeed, the jet of flame had completely incinerated the sweets, leaving the portion of Crescent Rose they had been speared on still glowing a bright orange. If it weren't for the lingering scent of marshmallows wafting about the room, there wouldn't have been any indication they existed in the first place.

"Again! Do it again! And can you save one for Nora that isn't vaporized? She looks hungry."

And indeed, Nora had zipped across the hall in pursuit of marshmallowy goodness, with a ravenous expression on her face and a sighing Ren in tow.

" _WE SMELLED MARSHMALLOWS. YOU MADE MARSHMALLOWS DID YOU? I WANT SOME."_

"Nora… You just ate ten stacks of pancakes," Ren pointed out.

" _A GIRL NEEDS HER NOURISHMENT, OKAY!?"_

 _"_ But-"

 **" _NYAAAAH-"_**

* * *

"Yang, I'm still at a loss at how you managed to implement a flamethrower, a buzz saw, Ember Celica and an espresso machine into your new arm."

"But Weiss, you gotta admit her new arm is awesome!" Ruby was literally bouncing off the walls in excitement, finally screeching to a halt as she leapt onto Weiss, clinging to her arm like a koala to a tree.

"You couldn't have put a tranquilizer dart gun in there as well?" A slight smile crossed Weiss's lips as she once again gently shook her partner off onto the bed.

"Well… there is one more feature…" Yang looked down at her arm, opening a panel and fiddling with a dial."

"Is it a dishwasher by any chance?" Blake asked sarcastically, setting down her cup of java.

"Even better. Just watch."

And with that, she flicked a switch.

For a moment there was nothing. Ruby and Weiss drew closer, watching intently.

Then…

" _ **Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz** "_

Yang's arm began to vibrate intensely as her teammates looked on in befuddlement, before-

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

Blake and Weiss had both recoiled with looks of abject horror, while Ruby looked on with confusion as her sister cackled wildly with laughter.

"Uhhh… sis? Why is your arm vibrating-"

"Ruby _, let's go_. The cafeteria should have some cookies." Weiss cut in, backing hurriedly towards the door.

"But Weiss… It's still under construction."

" _Fine then_ ," Weiss huffed, eager to usher her partner out of the room. "Ice cream at Benny's. You love that place so much."

"The Grimm blew that up too."

" _Ugh! Fine. We are going to visit Penny right now!"_

"But _Weiiiiiiissssss-"_ Ruby's voice trailed off as Weiss seized her hand and hastily towed her out of the room.

Now there were but two, the blonde bent over in a gleeful fit of laughter and her partner huddled on her bed, mortification painted across her face. Yang's giggling slowly subsided as she turned to her partner.

"I _really_ don't think they could _hand-_ le such an awesome attachment."

Blake shrunk even further back against the wall, her face turning even redder than Ruby's cloak, if that was even possible.

" _Yang… why…?"_

"Oh, reasons! I think it'll be useful for amplifying the power of my punches, brushing my teeth more effectively, back massages, and-"

She stopped in her tracks, turning slowly, a smirk diabolical enough to curdle Blake's blood slowly growing on her face.

 **"Oh _Blaaaakeyyyyyy."_**

* * *

 _Someone really needs to fix their door. So the bees can...Y'know... Bee things._

 _Keep it classy though, guys._

 _And a great big "we love you, thank you" to all those who read my stuff. Y'all's are the real MVPs._

 _i-Pie_


End file.
